Pour toi
by Glasses Complex
Summary: Des regrets ? Je n'en ai jamais ressentis. Mais maintenant que je sens la vie me quitter, je dois avouer qu'il y a bien quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de faire et que je regrette amèrement. Tu sais Mello, je...


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Death note, la moto, les voitures, les cigarettes, les tablettes de chocolat, etc... appartiennent tous à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ôba

**Remerciements :** Merci à Patate-douce-sama pour me l'avoir corrigée en un temps record ! :D

**À Ana** : Ce petit OS a été écrit pour toi. C'est pas grand chose, mais j'espère que ça te fera plaisir. Joyeux Noël ma puce. Je t'aime fort.

* * *

><p>Deux heures. C'était le temps qu'il nous restait avant de mettre notre plan à exécution. Deux heures avant l'enlèvement de cette fille, Kiyomi Takada. Tout a été savamment organisé pour que ce soit parfait. Néanmoins, tu décides de revoir une fois de plus notre stratégie, la 15ème fois de l'après-midi sans doute, histoire d'être sûr que tout marchera pour le mieux. Tout ça pour surpasser Near. Pour lui montrer que toi aussi, tu peux être le numéro 1.<p>

Ça fait des années que je te vois donner le meilleur de toi même, sans pour autant réussir à être meilleur que lui. A chaque défaite, je pouvais lire la déception dans ton regard, mais tu ne la montrais jamais aux autres, tu détestais que l'on compatisse à ta défaite. Pourtant, on pouvait toujours voir une étincelle dans tes yeux. C'était de la détermination. Et elle te poussait à chaque fois à faire ton maximum pour un prochain défi.

Je la vois encore aujourd'hui, cette détermination éclatante. Mais actuellement, les enjeux ne sont pas les même que ceux à l'époque de la Wammy's House. Ce n'est pas notre rang que nous risquerons de perdre ce soir, mais peut être bien notre vie. Nous savons tous les deux de quoi Kira est capable. Et même si le fait qu'il trouve nos vrais noms soit improbable, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri pour autant. Plus je pense à ce Cahier de la Mort, plus je me dis que toute cette affaire est insensée. Des dieux de la Mort…

Je dois avouer que le jour où tu m'as raconté cette histoire, toutes ces choses que tu a vu avec ces anciens mafieux, je me suis demandé si l'explosion de ton ancienne base, en plus de t'avoir fait don de magnifiques cicatrices, ne t'avait pas en plus grillé quelques neurones. Je me suis gardé de te le dire bien sûr, je ne voulais pas recevoir des coups pour ça, mais tu me regardais si intensément à ce moment là, que je me suis surpris à croire tout ce que tu me disais malgré tout. Je suis sûr que si tu m'avais dis à ce moment là que les éléphants volaient, je t'aurais cru.

Tes yeux bleu électriques. Ils m'hypnotisaient. A chaque fois que tu les posais sur moi, j'étais près à accepté tout ce que tu me demandais. Et c'est toujours le cas. Plusieurs fois lorsque j'étais petit -enfin pas si petit que ça, j'avais 13 ans je pense à cette époque- je me demandais vaguement pourquoi je ne pouvais pas leurs résister. Mais la réponse ne venait pas, alors je me replongeais dans mes jeux vidéos. Le temps a passé. L est mort. Tu es parti. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris. Pourquoi ces yeux qui étaient tiens me fascinaient tant. Tu étais mon meilleur ami, je ne me doutais de rien. En fait je…

-''Matt ! Au lieu de te bousiller la santé avec ton goudron au tabac, va me chercher une tablette de chocolat dans le frigo.''

Je souris à ta réflexion. C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais aimé me voir fumer. Je me lève, cigarette aux lèvres, et vais chercher docilement ta tablette.

-''Il n'y a pas que ça qui va me ruiner la santé à ce rythme là, crois moi.'' Ironisai-je en te donnant ta 'drogue'.

-''Détecterai-je un sarcasme venant de ta part Matt ?''

-''Moi ? Jamais !'' M'exclamais-je, souriant.

A peine m'étais-je assis dans mon fauteuil, que tu avais déjà mangé le premier quart de la tablette. Comment faisais-tu pour engloutir tous ce chocolat sans te taper une indigestion ? Ca à toujours été un mystère. Mais après tout chacun ses addictions. L c'était les sucreries, Near les jouets, toi le chocolat et moi le tabac. N'ayant rien à faire je me mis à regarder les volutes de fumé qui s'échappait de ma bouche, attendant un signal de ta part comme quoi il était temps. Le temps passa. Lentement. Plusieurs mégots avaient rejoins le cendrier pleins à craqué.

Mais ta tablette n'avait pas diminuée elle. Tu l'avais posée sur la table. Aurais-tu finalement mal au ventre après tout ce temps ? Si oui il doit être phénoménal ! Je t'observais attentivement. L'inquiétude -et non pas la douleur d'une possible indigestion- se lisait sur ton visage. Les premiers rayons orangés du soleil vinrent se poser sur ton visage. L'heure approchait. J'écrasais ce qu'il restait de ma cigarette sur le tas de mégots, alors que tu enfilais déjà ta veste. Je me levais à mon tour, les mains dans les poches, attendant que tu aies finis de prendre tes affaires.

-''Tu ne regrette pas ?'' M'a tu demandé le dos tourné.

Je t'interrogeais du regard, bien que tu ne puisses pas le voir. Où voulais-tu en venir Mello ?

-''Regretter quoi ? Regretter d'avoir servis d'esclave à un faux blond fétichiste du chocolat, alors que j'aurais pu geeker tranquillement dans mon coin toute ma vie au lieu de me faire malmener ?''

Je te vis te crisper aux mots 'faux blond' et 'fétichiste' ce qui me fit éclater de rire. C'était si facile de te taquiner ! Sans que je m'en rende compte tu t'étais rapprocher de moi, ton visage à quelques centimètres du miens, ce qui me stoppa net dans mon élan d'hilarité. Tu me fusillais littéralement du regard, mais je devais admettre que ce qui me troublait le plus, c'était cette soudaine proximité. J'étais comme paralysé.

-''Encore un mot sur mes cheveux Matt et tu passe par la fenêtre !''

Je sentais ton souffle chaud contre ma bouche, mon cœur battait à 100 à l'heure. Mais je me mis à maudire le ciel que lorsque je sentis que mes joues commençaient à prendre une jolie teinte rosée. -Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de réactions ne puisse pas être contrôlé ?- Feignant l'amusement, je souris et te regardais dans les yeux.

-''Okay, okay ! Je rigolais, alors arrête de me lancer ce regard.''

A mon grand soulagement tu t'étais éloigné de moi l'air bougon, et –Ô Seigneur merci !- tu n'avais apparemment par remarqué les rougeurs sur mon visage. Je pris l'initiative de reprendre la conversation tandis que l'on quittait notre appartement.

-''Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure par 'regretter' ?''

Tu t'immobilisas près de ta moto et posa ton casque sur le siège, tandis que j'attendais ta réponse, appuyé contre ma voiture. Il te fallut plusieurs secondes pour me répondre, peut être cherchais-tu tes mots ?

-''De m'avoir rejoins dans l'affaire Kira. De m'aider pour l'enlèvement de Takada. De m'avoir soigné après l'explosion.''

Tu regardais le sol, les poings serrés. Serrais-tu en train d'éprouver des remords ? Ce n'était pas dans tes habitudes pourtant. Tu restais là, figé telle une statue, attendant ma réponse. Je poussais un petit soupir, me disant que tu n'avais sans doute pas compris pourquoi je faisais tout ça pour toi. Mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire clairement. Tu m'aurais sans doute repoussé. Imaginer cette situation me rendit un peu triste. Ca faisait plusieurs années maintenant que j'avais compris la vraie nature de mes sentiments à ton égard. Mais tu ne l'avais pas remarqué. Tes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Near. Il ne passait pas un jour sans que tu ne parle de lui, de tes désirs de revanche sur lui. Je m'étais habitué à ce que la quasi-totalité de nos conversations finissent toujours sur le même sujet.

Near.

Je rompis finalement ce silence, qui semblait peser de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il se prolongeait.

-''A ton avis Mello. Pourquoi je fais tous ça ?''

Tu levas finalement la tête lorsque que tu entendis cette phrase. Tu me regardas fixement pendant quelque instant avant d'hausser brièvement les épaules, en signe de total ignorance. L'occasion était trop belle. Je pouvais tout t'avouer maintenant, te dire tout ce que je ressentais pour toi, t'embrasser, t'enlacer… Mais je ne devais pas rêver. Jamais tu ne répondrais à mes sentiments. Je me redressai lentement, et te sortis le plus sincère de mes sourires avant de te dire ces quelques mots, qui pourraient s'avérer être les derniers que je te dirais.

-''C'est pour toi que je le fais.''

Un semblant de surprise s'afficha sur ton visage avant de se transformer en un sourire de satisfaction. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-tu plus souris ? Tes yeux céruléens se posèrent une dernière fois sur moi, et tu me dis sur un ton qui se voulait solennel.

-''Fais attention à toi.''

Tu mis alors ton casque, et monta sur ta moto. Ton visage tout entier était caché. Je ne voyais plus rien de lui. Tu mis alors la clé sur le contact et avant que le moteur se mette à vrombir, je te répondis.

-''Toi aussi.''

Je m'installais dans ma voiture et la fit démarrer, je sentais mon pouls s'accélérer tandis que mes mains gantées serraient le volant. Je fis sortir la voiture du parking, toi à ma suite et alors tout s'enchaîna très vite. La foule qui acclamait Takada. Le fumigène qui obstruait la vue de toutes les personnes alentour. La fuite. Les voitures qui me traquaient sans relâche. Un guet-apens. Les voitures de police qui m'encerclaient. La tentative de m'en sortir indemne. Mon corps criblés par les balles. La douleur. Le froid.

Apparemment je n'allais pas m'en tirer Mello. Je n'ai pas fais assez attention. Finalement il y avait peut être bien une chose que je regrettais. Mais il s'agissait d'une chose que je n'avais pas faite. C'était tout simple mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. J'espère que tu auras plus de chance que moi Mello…

Je t'aime…

.¤*¤.¤*¤.¤*¤.

* * *

><p>Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël à tous ! =D<p>

Si vous avez aimé cette fic n'hésitez pas à mettre une commentaire. On dira que c'est comme un cadeau de Noël :3


End file.
